mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
Gimble
Description The Capital of the Empire, Industrial revolution in the form of steampunk technology, capital of Orecic. The Gimble Family lives here. it is the largest city in the known world. If you see an Airship it came from Gimble, as all (Legal) Airships come from Gimble. Gimble is a flying city, it took off during the reckoning and has never landed since, it has the capability to be totally self sufficient however still trades for wealth and ease of living. Population Total: 30,500aprox Dwarves:1,000 Elves: 3,000 Halflings: 750 Humans: 10,000 Dragonborn: 1,500 Gnomes: 2,000 Half-Elves: 1,500 Half-Orcs: 1,750 Tieflings: 5,000 Warforged:6,000 Geography The City flies, running on an engine that is a mix of clockwork and magic techniques, in a system with redundancies and backups invented by Oryyn Gimble, and has received tweaks and improvements to the system by his heirs. It is a tall city, buildings with 10 floors are not uncommon. You also cannot go more than a few blocks without entering a park with a monument to somebody from history. there is functioning sewer system. Most facilities that can't be produced naturally rely on nature as much as possible, to avoid over work of mages in the city. So rainwater is collected as much as possible rather than use water creation spells, beings like gelatinous cubes and rust monsters are used to clean up garbage, and violet fungus, and gas spores to consume sewage. The Undercity: The undercity is where all the inner workings of Gimble take place with pipes all over and dials, and workers constantly maintaining the system. Some people in Gimble never surface from the undercity because, anybody is allowed into the undercity, however you need to show your permit to get out, so once you find your way down you better have enough bodyguards, or some really good pockets. There are few safe havens in the undercity and it is regarded as a dangerous place full of villainous characters. If you don't get clubbed and mugged in the undercity you might just meet your demise to a pipe blowing scalding steam your way because of back pressure. The Rusty Bearing: Lower middle class bar, on the surface, a 3 story pub with a balcony and neon lights in front, It has a history of bar fights, and questionable management with suspicions of syndicate involvement on multiple occasions, however during festivals it's always packed. The Brass Bathhouse: the Rich come here a few times a month for meetings and relaxation, good place to learn some rumours of you're VERY sneaky, but more likely a better place to have a meeting in secret or secretly off somebody and wash the blade in the process. Polished Clockwork Discotheque: High class club, only the finest bards play here, All employees have background checks and must be recommended by a reputable source. The squeaky hinge: Low class bar in the undercity, sketchy tough types here, good place to hire a cutthroat, or forger. Staircase leads to the VIP club underneath, bouncers guard the entrance. (VIP club is the Syndicate headquarters). Guilds The Warforged Autonomy Circle (WAC) Gimble Family (Run the cities mechanical advancement and upkeep), also have great political pull. Skystriders (Airship company) The Syndicate Holidays United Empire Day: Biggest holiday in the Empire, Mid Spring, Giant Circus, free food (pastries and candy), Carnivals all over town. Sunrise: Celebrating the gods of death and birth in parades, little stands all over town, people wear masquarade masks Duelists Eve: Bianual celebration, mock duels in the streets, fireworks launched to initate. Sky Citizen Day: Lanterns ligt up the sky, those that can fly show off their skills, Sky race in evening, winners get a prize. Vivacious souls: Art festival, music in the streets, art of all all kinds for sale, gown inrich district, less clothing in poorer districts. Tavern games Gnomish Madness Religion General Culture Gimble is the home of a new race called Warforged, they were invented by the Gimble family and are the sentient versions of their precursors, the automatons, however they are a slave race and are ot allowed outside the capital. Gimble is known not only for its technological marvels, but also its night life, with clubs and neon signs, as opposed to the nightlife in Calm, which is more about gambling. High Class: Regard the Warforged as tools, some are corrupt and involved with the syndicate. Some like to travel but going to the "Uncultured" ares of the empire is frowned upon Low class: generally just trying to get by, can be suspicious of people who ask too many questions. General Outlook Most don't know much about life outside the capital. Oddly, the lower class tend to sympathise with the syndicate, the middle class and noncorrupt high class tend to dislike the syndicate. Outlook of the Empire Most love it, those involved in the The Warforged Autonomy Circle (WAC) Don't necessarily want to end the empire, they just rights for the Warforged. Magic Notes Most Magic users here are Wizards, Graduated from the spire and wealthy, Magic is looked upon highly. Government System The Gimble family is left in charge of the city, their technological advanges leaping the city into a new age. The gimble camily serves the shadow souncil, but they tend not to interfere and allow the city's council to run the day to day. Random Lore People of Interest Notes Gimble has great nightlife, the rich districts are where you can go if you want to be seen as wealthy as you sit upon posh seats listening to the classiest music the Empire has to offer. However if you have less money to your name you're more likely to end up in a club playing american music with somebody being mugged one block away in a dim alley. The guy serving you alcohol, the guy next to you, the one in the corner smoking a cigarette, they might not all be in the syndicate, but somebody in the room surely is. People in the poorer districts embrace the warforged more as equals than the rich do.